


juxtaposed with you

by caligulasavior9



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasavior9/pseuds/caligulasavior9
Summary: "I want-" Noah stops. His hands tugging at his red beanie cap. "Never mind what I want."Her voice is quieter now. "What do you want, Noah?"For an interminable moment, heavy with the promise of both release and regret, he only stares at her. Contemplating his options.Perhaps loving her shouldn't be the sin he thought it was, especially when she wants the same thing in return. Although he's more than aware that he's the last person in this world who deserves her affection, but deep down, Noah knows that he'll never forgive himself if he didn't run the risk now and spent the rest of his life wondering what it felt like instead."You." Always you.
Relationships: Connor Green/Main Character (It Lives in the Woods) (past), Noah Marshall/Main Character (It Lives In The Woods)
Kudos: 28





	juxtaposed with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Choices story and, holy cannoli, this is longer than I intended to be. But nonetheless, this an AU of what could have been had neither Noah or MC sacrificed themselves to take Jane’s place (THIS IS, IN ANOTHER WORD, A FORM OF DENIAL, Y'ALL. CAUSE THAT ENDING WRECKED ME) and Noah fled from Westchester. I’m sorry if the characters seem OOC or the story feels meh. So if you’re digging it or simply detest it, let me know, yeah? thanks!

In a city where the subway stations smell like after-shave and peanut butter and jelly breath smelling college students at nine in the morning, and half of the street names that he still can’t recall to this day, a young man in a beanie, who couldn’t have been more than twenty or twenty-one enters a small 24/7 convenience store with his hands thrust deep inside his coat pockets.

A burly, beer-swilling, 6 feet of a man behind the cashier, elbow-deep in the football magazine in his last season’s Real Madrid jersey, glances up from his reading upon his arrival. His eyebrows narrow.

“Never seen you visiting this late,” Romero comments dryly over the trip-hop music that is playing over the speakers and flicked his eyes back to the magazine. “Did you accidentally shoot your dealer or some shit?"

Romero’s attempt on making small talks with him, albeit as condescending as it sounds, does not fall on deaf ears. But it’s cold outside and he’s hungry and broke, he simply doesn’t have the will to entertain him.

“Shut up. I’m hungry,” replies the young man, stopping by the instant food section. His eyes finding the many varieties of flavors and brands and feels his stomach sick at the amount of artificial food he's been consuming over the years. It's like being eight all over again.

“Well, knock yourself out. We just stocked up those crazy spicy Korean ramen you kids can’t seem to stop feeding.” Romero’s face breaks into a mocking grin. “Can’t wait to see you all die from cancer.”

“Instant noodles don’t directly cause cancer on its own, actually.”

Romero burst into laughter. “And how the fuck does a two-bit junkie like you know that, Malcolm?”

The boy's face involuntarily twitches.

And it isn't because of how alien the sound when someone addresses him with his fake name or how Romero somehow thinks he has his character all figured out. The thing about living in incognito for years, he's already become accustomed to those; to prejudices and living up to the persona that people design for him just to inflate their egos and ward them off of his tail in the process. No one wants to affiliate themselves with "the junkie" or "the hot-headed mechanic with suicidal tendencies" and he is more than fine with his solitary.

No. It is the nature of the question that throws him off guard and how his mind all too soon, against his better wishes, refers to  _ her _ .

Suddenly, he is  _ Noah _ again. Thirteen years ago at the age of eight, looking out of the window with Jane as they watched a girl about their age in a short tutu dress and combat boots climbing up the oak tree in their backyard to save a distressed kitten.

Their parents saw this, did a double-take, went hysterical and called her parents. He later learned her name was Liz and that she'd just moved into the neighborhood a week ago.

Then he sees Liz again, now a few months after their first encounter, running off to the forest with Jane's arm linked with hers. He remembers her messy braided hair and freckles multiplied by the sun as they led Noah and the rest of their friends to abandoned ruins they'd somehow stumbled on a week ago. 

His memory of her somehow jumps forward. Now, he sees her in a different light, a different vignette. It is from three years ago this time and she was no longer the Liz all knees, elbows and mud on her shoes young girl from his childhood. She was Liz, on the edge of seventeen, her hair nine shades lighter than when she was a kid (she also had bangs now) with a barbed wire bat in her left hand, and a fire axe in the other, but still the same dark-eyed sprite that made his cold, dead heart skip a beat whenever she looked at his way and smiled that smile of hers; the kind that radiated her cheeks and lit up her eyes. 

The same light that he watched slowly waning from her eyes when she discovered his ulterior plan. 

His heart feels like shattering into smithereens all over again. He doesn’t realize he’s been squeezing on the noodle packet too tight until he hears the contents shatter in his hand. 

“A friend told me,” Noah finds himself saying even before his brain can halt it. Staring blankly at the packet, his mouth dropping into a frown.

He an feel Romero’s gaze on him, curious and confused. Shifting between the packet in his hand and his glazed-over expression. Noah, realizing he’s just projected his emotion right out in the open, huffs and throws the squeezed noodle packet into his shopping basket. 

Romero clears his throat. “Sounds like quite a friend.”

Noah pretends as if the jig isn’t exactly up and decides to actively ignore the older man. He gets the rest of his needs, holding the last of his composure against slipping and brings his groceries to the cashier, looking down at his feet whenever Romero glances at him in genuine concern.

“Catch ya later, Malcolm,” Romero says as he hands Noah the change. “And, uh... stay safe, you hear me?”

Noah, in return, only nods his thanks, probably a little too curt according to the polite society and leaves.

Outside, thunder begins to roll overhead. Noah eyes the sky nervously. It’s going to rain soon. And  _ hard _ judging from the way the clouds are moving across the black midnight sky.

Noah rifles for his cigarette pack from his pockets, lights one and begins making his way back to his hellhole of an apartment. Treading slowly through the deserted streets, steering clear from alley-ways and suspicious characters until he can see the window of his apartment.

Then, Noah’s feet skid to a hard stop.

His jaw drops, his cigarette falling unheeded to the ground.

Sitting on the front steps of his apartment building is Liz, swathed in an oversized overcoat, her head leaning onto the railings, she seems to be sleeping.

_ What in the sweet fuck? _

For a good minute, Noah stands stock-still. He simply gazes at his former best friend, nonplussed and borderline panicking. A migraine begins to form in his head. He gazes over his shoulder, watching and waiting for anyone to jump at him from the alley or anything, because there is  _ no way _ in hell this is not a trap. This can’t be. 

He waits and waits, but no one comes out. Confused, Noah looks at her again, his expression inscrutable. If this is not a trap, then this must be a cruel dream the universe pulls on him for all the wrongdoings he has committed in his life. That, or Noah must have  tragically died on his way back home and ascended to heaven. 

But then, if this is heaven, why is he here?

Eventually, Noah kneels before her. He reaches his hand out to her, hesitating mid-move and touches her shoulder.

“Liz?” he gives her shoulder a gentle shake. “Liz, wake up.”

She does. Slowly, her eyes flutter open, bleary and brown, and meets his gaze for the first time in three years. Noah feels like his breath stuck in his throat.

"Noah?" Liz blinks sleepily, twice, then yawns into the back of her hand. "What time is it?"

He glances at his phone. "A quarter past two."

Liz’s brows furrow. "Huh. What were you doing out so late?"

"Had to do a supply run.” Noah gestures to the shopping bag in his hand. Then, “Liz, what are you doing here?” he asks, his voice a broken whisper.

Liz doesn’t answer his question, merely wraps her arms around herself, attempting to keep warm and sighs tiredly.

“Noah, can we go inside?” she pleas, instead. Desperation fuelling her voice. “I’m tired and cold and I…” she trails off.

Consideration flashes in Noah’s eyes for a moment. The logical part of his head insists for him to take her to the nearest train station and send her off back to Westchester. It’s the right thing to do. Considering that he’s been laying low for years now, the last thing he needs to add to his ongoing headache is for the police to suspect that she’s an accomplice.

But he’s never been the wiser one.

So, he takes her gloved hand and helps her to stand and, after giving one last look at their surroundings, of course, ushers her inside the apartment building. 

Neither says anything as they make their way to the staircase, as they venture through the grimy hallway where the dim and shadowed lights overhead following their every step like vultures and past the occupied doors where a loud, sexual moan comes from behind one of them.

She doesn’t make any comment about the awful state of the place he lives in, while he simply doesn't have the capacity to be embarrassed because everything happens so  _ sudden _ , Noah himself is still second-guessing if any of this is real. 

Finally, they stop by his door. Noah produces the key from his wallet when he hesitates, remembering the state of the room that last time he left it.

"A bit of warning, though..." He rubs his neck, embarrassed. "it's pretty messy inside."

"It's fine."

Noah turns the key and eases the door open.

The rain has started to pour. Noah turns the side lamp on and takes off his coat, his groceries on top of the kitchen counter. He watches as Liz, as if in a daze, tosses her coat and gloves to his bed and walks towards the direction of the window. A hand against the windowpane, the flare of the street lamp outside illuminating her features in the dimness, she silently watches as the rain falls on the pavement. Lost somewhere in the tangled cobwebs of her thoughts.

And it occurs to Noah that she is no longer Liz, on the edge of seventeen with a barbed wire bat in her left hand, and a fire axe in the other. She is Liz, older, with circles under her eyes, the world on her shoulders and a few pounds lighter than he remembers, but still the same dark-eyed sprite and with the pale shades of haired girl that he yearns to wrap his arms around and tells her how sorry he is for all those years ago, for leaving without saying a proper goodbye and how all these years it is her that keeps him going through every day and drives him insane at the same time. 

But he can only remain in his place and forces to quell his desire to do the aforementioned. Because Noah's pretty sure that privilege is long gone the moment his betrayal came to light. Even to be standing in the very room with her is a crime, yet here they are.

Here she is.

"Liz?" 

"Yeah?"

“Have you, uh,” his gaze finds the ramen packets, suddenly feeling inspired. “Have you eaten anything?”

She is silent for a while. “No.”

“I’m making ramen, you want some?” 

“Okay.” 

With that, Noah rolls up his sleeves, takes two eggs and a few vegetables from the fridge and begins to work. He ditches the salty packet of MSG and makes his own broth while at the same time, mincing the garlic and green onion and grating the ginger. By the time he  sautées the aromatics, Liz makes a beeline from the window and hops onto the counter, watching him distractedly as he continues cooking. 

She stays silent and so does he. Despite the lack of words, everything feels strangely… domestic? Under different circumstances, Noah can easily get used to this; him cooking for her, with her becoming his taste tester whenever he's experimenting with new recipes he finds on the internet and simply impresses her on a daily basis. Yeah, he can definitely get used to that.

Ten minutes passed, Noah then moves the ‘upgraded ramen’ to the bowls and serves one to her. The taste will probably pale in comparison to the one that her mom used to make, yet it earns him her first smile of the night, albeit small and closed-mouthed, it’s still a smile nonetheless. 

He grabs two cans of beer from the fridge and moves onto the couch with her. They finish their meal within minutes, still in silence.  For a moment, the only sound that encompasses the room is the rain and his next-door neighbor who has the TV going in full-blast. That asshole.

Noah reaches out for a cigarette pack from the coffee table, dexterously flicks his wrist so a single one pops halfway out of the carton. He casts her a sidelong glance.

“Do you mind if I…?” he trails off, gesturing to the cigarette. 

Liz’s stare zeroes on the cancer stick, scowling, as if she doesn’t approve of this vice of his, but shrugs nonetheless. 

“So, how, uh...” Noah clears his throat, gathering his courage. How does he do this? How do you break the ice with your former best friend who you happen to have a crush on for more than a decade and almost murdered because his dead twin sister compelled him to do so without being awkward? 

“How are you, by the way?"  he manages to ask behind a plume of smoke. 

“I’m doing okay," she says but in a tone when someone is obviously not okay.

“Just okay?”

“I…” she hesitates. “Yeah, just okay.” Liz lies and manages a weak smile. Noah decides not to press for more information. "Though I've been busy these days. I'm trying to finish my dissertation sometime around next year.”

"Already?” And she nods. Noah whistles, obviously impressed. "I'm guessing you did take the English major?"

Liz's eyes widened slightly. "You remember." 

"Yeah." Noah looks down. Of course he remembers, not when it's impossible to forget the very idea of Liz Mortimer. "And your old man doesn’t try to fight you for this?”

“Nope. After Ja--” she clamps her mouth shut. “ _ I _ graduated, let’s just say he had a hard time saying no to me.” She chuckles, but just for a good three seconds and Noah doesn’t have to ask why to know the reason behind her father’s sudden change of heart.

“How about you?” she asks, then shakes her head. “I mean, how are you?" She amends.

_Heaven knows I'm always miserable, Liz._ But he doesn't say that. "I'm okay, too, I guess." 

"Just okay?" Liz parrots his own words at him and he smiles, the left side of his mouth higher than the right. They may still be painfully awkward to one another, but it feels so good to be talking with her again.

"Nothing new under the sun for me, but I'm thriving. And, um, how's the others?"  _ a.k.a the bunch of group of friends I hurt. _

“They’re alright. Lily started her own video game called Pixie Moon, which I have no doubt will take the world by storm the way Candy Crush did; Ava is writing a book about witch trials; Stace is studying journalism and basically kicking ass; Dan is pursuing psychology; His majesty King Kang himself is playing for the Bighorns; and Lucas, as you can expect, is off to save our earth.”

Noah swallows the information one by one. His face an inscrutable blank. All of his friends somehow have found a place on this earth, they all have moved on except for him, again, who's still scratching around in the same old hole; his future derived, his past an endless pitfall.

“And Connor?” he asks quietly, when in truth he doesn’t give two-shits about the man. But he knows she does, and Noah loves her too much to let his jealousy dictate his behavior. 

Suddenly, her face falls. Teeth chewing nervously on her lower lip. “He's… fine. He's probably at home now as we speak."

“And now you’re a long way from home.”

“So are you.”

Noah shakes his head. “Westchester stopped being my home the moment I turned eight." He sighs forlornly, looks the other way, hands fidgeting. Force of habit. "Liz, as much as I’m glad to see you, but why did you come here?”

“How long have you been staying here?” Liz evades his question as if he never asked it in the first place.

Noah raises an eyebrow, exhales, but decides to play along. “Since August. So that’s two months. Probably, the longest I have ever stayed in one place.”

“Where have you been all this time?”

“Well, there was Utah and Kansas. Then Minnesota for a couple of weeks, but I couldn’t stand the cold and the rest is history,” he keeps his answer as vague as possible, not when he still has no idea the nature of her visit. “Look, why are you here?”

But still, the girl dodges his question. “Why do you--”

Until his patience can’t simply take it anymore. 

Noah is all but scoots over to her position until their knees are touching, the cigarette forgotten on the ashtray, and grips her arms firmly. His eyebrows knitted as he takes in her stunned face. 

“Liz.” There is a twinge of anger, confusion and desperation in the way he says her name this time. “Why are you here? You know you  _ can't _ be here. Goddamn it! If the fucking cops find out that you’re here…” Once he realizes what he is doing, he withdraws his hands as if she's fire and now he's burning.

“They won’t. I can assure you that." 

"You don't know that."

“I  _ know _ what I’m doing, Noah. Trust me, I wouldn’t have come here if I knew it’s not safe,” Liz replies, her tone doesn’t leave any room for doubts and he knows there is no way to talk his way around it. Not to mention, he trusts her, if there is anyone who can sneak behind authority and get away with it, it has to be her.

Noah shrugs, agreeable, but he isn’t going to let her off so easily. 

“How did you find me, anyway?” he questions, reaching for his cigarette and takes a deep, long drag just to spite his throat. He has a feeling he might be smoking his misery away all night by the time she’s left.

The blonde-haired girl shrugs and absentmindedly leans her back against the couch, one arm wraps around her midsection. “It wasn’t easy, actually. But I made some new friends in Pine Springs and one of them is acquainted with the newly-minted Police Chief. Pulled a few strings and here we are.” 

"Pine Springs? What the heck were you doing there?"

"It's… a long story. But there were people there needing my help, and in exchange, they helped me track you down. An eye for an eye."

Lightning suddenly jags across the night sky, briefly illuminating the room, pulling him out of his musings. She jumps at the sound, startled, and instinctively reaches for his hand. Noah freezes at the contact, forgetting how her skin feels like on his or a decent human contact in general. It’s been so long. And somehow he loses the ability to speak, to think.

He definitely doesn’t  _ think _ when Noah moves his hand under hers, intertwining their fingers together.

Noah feels her head moving, her eyes darting from their joined hands and to his face that turns into a parade of expressions-- misery, regret and melancholy. The holy trinity of feelings he’s been bearing for the past three years-- for the past thirteen years of his life, actually-- and feels her hand squeezing back his. 

"Christ, I can’t believe you went all through that shit just to find me,” he croaks, all but on the verge of tears. “And I left you just like that even without saying sorry.”

“Noah…”

“No, let me say it, Liz. I  _ need  _ to say it.” His hands are trembling, his composure this close from crumbling. “What I did was unforgivable. And I know there is nothing in this world that could help me undo the damage I’ve done to you and how I'll spend the rest of my day regretting it, but regardless, I’m sorry,” he sobs, his whole body is shaking by now. 

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry for the nightmare I put you through. I was so blinded by my own volition and revenge for Jane’s death that I hurt you,  _ all _ of you in the process without giving a single rat’s ass about it." Noah pauses, wipes his tears with the back of his hand. “I’m a monster, Liz. A selfish, heartless, miserable monster. God, I should have died that night.”

“Hey, hey, look at me.” She plucks the cigarette from his other hand, discards it on her empty bowl and places her other hand on his shoulder. “Noah, look at me,” she says again, her voice like a caress. He looks up. “Don’t say that. You are  _ not _ a monster. You’re just a byproduct of the pain from losing your sister, loneliness and bad parenting. That doesn’t make you a monster. That makes you human.”

“A normal human being wouldn’t lure his friends into abandoned ruins in the middle of a fucking forest where his sister died and put their lives hang in the balance.”

“No, they wouldn't, but if there is anything Dan taught me is that people react to loss in different ways.”

Noah groans and pushing himself to his feet. “No, don’t try to find a way to justify this. Didn’t you forget, I could have killed you that night.  _ You _ ! The- the only one who gives a fuck whether I’m breathing or not.”  _ The only one who matters _ . “If only you didn't stop her… God, I don't even want to go there."

She gets up from the couch as well. “I’m not justifying anything. Yes, what you did to us was… It was  _ harrowing _ , it was despicable but I also knew the extent of your agony that drove you to do it. I understand… and like what I said that night in the cave; it’s not your fault. Not exclusively, at least. And I forgive you for it.”

“Liz--”

“No, listen to me, we all made mistake--”  
  
He snorts. “Not on a grand scale like this, I bet.”

“Maybe not. But the fact that you give a shit and beat yourself up for years for what you did, that already speaks a lot," she says. "You've tormented yourself enough. It's not going to do you anything good. It's not going to erase anything. What you need to do now is to close that book. Get a new one, write a new story, move on.  _ I  _ have forgiven you, I'm sure the others have forgotten about what happened until someone mentions it, it's your turn now."

Her words hit him like a piledriver and for the first time in probably like forever, he  _ does _ feel slightly better. Even if only an infinitesimal amount and even he may won’t be forgiving himself anytime soon, but still, hearing those words coming from her mouth mean the whole world to him. 

"Why did you really come here, Liz?" The question is a tad out of place, but it feels like their previous conversations were made entirely to build up for this. 

Her frown melts away, replaced with somewhere between doubt and conflict. He holds her gaze for a minute, undeterred, then she turns her back on him to face the window once more. The suspense gnaws at him, yet still, he bides his time. 

"I have something to tell you," she finally says, keeping her voice low.

"What is it?" He replies rather impatiently. When she seems to be hesitating, he adds, "And don't beat around the bush, Liz."

A deep breath, foot taps, a hand clutching at the hem of a buttoned-up dress and another deep breath. 

“Connor proposed to me.”

A beat. Then,

"Oh," and it's barely audible. And Noah feels like his heart has been torn from his chest, thrown into the ground, drags it through the mud then stomps on it for good measure. And that he feels worse and emptier than he was before she came here. “Congratulations.”

The words that come out of his mouth could have been his, because he can barely hear his own voice in this white noise. He always knew Connor and her were smitten with each other the moment she stepped into the hardware store for the first time, but Noah doesn’t expect it all would extend to marriage.

She looks over her shoulder, half-turned, one eye on him. “I wasn’t finished.”

Noah blinks at her, momentarily confused. "What?"

“I…" her voice wavers. When she turns to face him again, she is pinching the bridge of her nose. Her eyes scrunched up. "Ah, fuck this is never going to be easy. Long story short, I freaked out, made a scene at a restaurant, ended our three-year on-and-off relationship and went here."

“Wait,  _ what? _ ”

Liz shrugs, guiltily, all Atlas-and-the-weight-of-the-world.

"Yeah," she, much to his surprise (and concern), chokes a laughter, manic and loud. "Yeah, I did it. I fucked up the longest relationship I've ever had and broke my best friend's brother's heart because I wasn't ready, because I'm an idiot." When she does look at him, her eyes are bright. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

For a brief, candid moment, Noah's brows furrow as his mind goes to one of his former friends. Is it Dan? Ava? Or could it be Lucas? Because the last time he saw them together, they were pretty inseparable-- although their relationship is strictly platonic as far as he's concerned. Has that dynamic changed after he left? 

Then Noah realizes her eyes are still on him-- and quite expectantly, that is, and that's not… no, that can't be right, can it? 

His demeanor shifts drastically as he stands there, stunned silence. Disarmed by her confession. 

He tries to speak, but his jaw won't shut back to its place; his brains short-circuiting.

"Yes, I have loved you ever since I've known you, Noah Marshall," Liz mutters when he remains silent. He can tell this is something she's been holding in for a long time. "Even though we hadn't spoken to each other for years after Jane, there hadn't been a day that I didn't think of you. When we finally reconnected three years ago, I wanted to say all these things to you, but.." she smiles wistfully. "Well, shit happened."

"Why?"  _ Of all the people you could have fallen in love with, why me? _ What he means to ask.

"Because you understand me like no one else; because you climbed up to my window to bring me your homemade grilled cheese sandwich when I was grounded when we were 8; because you actually listened and showed me that my vulnerability doesn't always have to be my weakness; because I love the way you wear your beanie like 24/7 and the way you shake my hair whenever I say something stupidly amusing to you. Because it's  _ you! _ "

"No." It's a denial, it's an attempt to ward her off from someone like him. It's a  **lie** . "No, no, no, no, no, Liz, you can't fall in love with someone who's-who's mentally unstable or tried to kill you in the past, that's like…" he gesticulates wildly. "Crazy!  _ You _ are crazy!"

"I'm sorry, are you any better?"

"Of course not! But to forgive me is one thing, Liz, to love me, that's a whole different level of insanity." Noah begins to pace agitatedly around the room back and forth. "Fuck. I can't hear this. Not from you."

"Why not?" He sees the hurt expression on her face. Then interrupts just as soon as he opens his mouth. "Noah, I'm not asking for your answer this instance--heck, I'm not even asking you to reciprocate my feelings, but please don't invalidate my emotions. Not when I waited for years to say it to you."

"But this fucking complicates everything!" Noah points out. 

"Maybe. Maybe not, but you don't know that," she says resolutely, echoing his words from before. 

Noah doesn't say anything in return.

She steps closer and slowly raises her palm to cup his cheek, an attempt to calm the storm within him. His hand grasps her wrist before she can make contact. 

"Noah--" 

His breathing quickens. Noah swallows and shakes his head.

"Liz, we can't do this. No matter…" he sighs, his eyes boring into hers. Here he is, again, dangling on the edge of damnation, of what’s right and wrong. It’s wrong, yet he knows that she knows, from the heat and electricity that dance between them, from the pressure of his fingers that tell different stories, that he, too, wants the same thing.

"No matter what, Noah?" She murmurs, staring up at him with hopeful eyes. She really wants him to say it, does she?

He extricates her hand from him, taking steps back, putting as much distance he can from her. "Forget it."

"Look, Noah, if you feel what I think you're feeling, then what is it that you're afraid of?" 

Noah whirls around to face her again. "Everything! Can't you see that if we do this, the world will turn against us?" 

“Since when do you care about other people's opinions?”

“I wasn’t worrying about me.”

"Well,  _ I _ don't give a fuck what others or this thrice-damned world thinks!” she exclaims mulishly. “After all we’ve been through, is it so wrong to be selfish, to follow your own heart just once--  _ just once _ ? Is it-- don't you care about what you want?"

"I want-" Noah stops. His hands tugging at his red beanie cap. "Never mind what I want."

Her voice is quieter now. "What do you want, Noah?"

For an interminable moment, heavy with the promise of both release and regret, he only stares at her. Contemplating his options.

Perhaps loving her shouldn't be the sin he thought it was, especially when she wants the same thing in return. Although he's more than aware that he's the last person in this world who deserves her affection, but deep down, Noah knows that he'll never forgive himself if he didn't run the risk now and spent the rest of his life wondering what it felt like instead.

"You."  _ Always you. _

She holds his gaze. "Then have me."

And as if an unknown force was taking over his body, Noah crosses the distance between them, his free hands cradling her face, drawing her close and kisses her.

It's like a dam breaking, everything floods out. They do not kiss gently, desperation orchestrating their every move that the world around him grows distant and dim. Twelve years of pining for each other, of secretive glances, of murder attempt and mutual misery and it all leads them to this. His thumb skimming the curve of her throat and feels her pulse leaps. He stops. Worrying if he's crossed the line.

But Liz grabs the front of his clothes, pulling him even closer-- as if they aren't close enough-- and kisses him back with a matching fervor. Her body pressed against his, warm and unfamiliarly familiar, and Noah swears his heart skips when she emits a quiet desperate noise that he happily swallows. 

Suddenly, Noah pulls back. "Liz, I'm sorr--" he says breathlessly.

"No, don't you dare apologize," she says firmly, her lips still tinged pink from their kiss. "I… I started this." Her tongue darted out over her lips. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I want this." Noah's hands dropped to her waist, his cheeks burned. He's inexperienced, yes, and it shows, yes, but this is Liz. The last thing she does is to laugh at his face about it. "You?"

"You have no idea."

His cheeks grow redder. "I'm, uh… now what?" 

"I think," she leans in, tiptoeing, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and playfully says, "I want you to kiss me again."

Noah grins, more relaxed now knowing he has her consent. "I think I can provide that."

He let her set the pace this time. Kissing him softly and sweetly, but as equally mind-blowing as the first time before the next thing he knows, they are kissing senselessly once more; the next thing he knows, she swipes her tongue on his lower lip. Drawing a surprised groan from him. His lips instinctively open up to her ministrations and he is rendered weak when Noah feels her warm tongue delves into his mouth. He tries to follow her example, but can hardly navigate through his own mind every time.

He can feel her fingers toying and tugging his beanie off, her nails grazing his scalp and his desire rocketed. And this time, Noah isn't afraid to act, as his hands on her waist slowly glide upward; from her hips to her ribs, stopping just under her breasts which results in Liz’s breath to hitch in his mouth. His mouth travels down her jaw, the length of her neck, her collarbone. 

When he finds himself on the bed, on his back, and Noah has absolutely zero clue how or when he got that way. 

He sits up. Without thinking, grabs her hips to pull her onto his lap, hands rough, settling her against him as he tips her head upward and continues his onslaught on her neck. Her hands on his shoulders, coming up to the strands of his hair. Encouraging him, guiding him lower and lower until his mouth reaches her clothed breast. 

"Oh my god." Liz's eyes closed in pure bliss, caught up in the sensation, and ground her hips against him and, fucking hell, the friction feels so good and erotic and sets his entire being alight that Noah isn’t fast enough to stop the low, rumbling moan that comes from his mouth. 

"Fuck," Noah swears and rolls his hips in response. At this rate, even if he wants to, he can't hide the evidence of his physical desire, growing hard against her, making her produce these small high-pitched gasps every time his bulge brushes her just right, her pupils blown to hell and  _ fucking fuck. _

He is dry humping Liz.  _ Liz _ . His sister's best friend. His Achilles' fricking heel. Good fuck, if Jane was still alive, what would she say about this?

"Noah?" She whispers.

He doesn't realize he's been lost in his own thoughts. "Sorry." Noah mentally clears his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to space out on you back there."

She stares at him, seemingly unconvinced. "Did I go too far?" 

"What? No, no, you are incredible. Don't worry." To prove his point, he gives her thigh a distracting squeeze. "Liz, what if I say I want more? What if I say that I want you?"

Liz is quiet for a while. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I know the last time we met I said I wasn't ready for dating and stuff, but it's you. And if you're up for it, I'm game, but if you--" Liz chuckles at his stammering. Whispering "You're fucking adorable" as Noah groans and hides his face on the crook of her neck. "Liz, you're fucking driving me out of my mind here."

"Well, I'm game." Liz leans in and kisses his temple. Noah can practically hear her smile from here. "You know, for someone who seemed adamant on pushing me away, you're awfully eager."

He grins, running his finger down her spine until every hair in her body stood up. "Keep teasing me, and you'll regret it, Mortimer."

"Bite me, Marshall."

Noah does bite, literally, on that delicious spot under her ear before flipping her onto her back on the bed, making her giggle like a drunken schoolgirl; making her dress hike up to her thigh, just enough for him to see her underwear. He settles himself atop her, right between her legs. His hips and an unmistakable hardness press firmly against her soft thighs. 

This is it, then. The wheels are in motion now and Noah can scarcely believe  _ this _ is happening.

She props up on her elbows and begins undoing the buttons of her dress with great speed, eyes never leaving his until she pulls him for another searing kiss. Then Liz raises her legs, wrapping them around his waist and rolls her hips once more.

She moans softly, as Noah's mouth trails wet kisses down her throat, nipping and sucking as he goes, until it finds its way to her nipple. He bucks up into her, growling, as he takes her other nipple in his mouth. His shaky hand makes to drop her legs away from his waist, yanks the hem of her dress upward and dips between her legs, slipping past the waistband of her underwear to touch her that she jolts, gasping and moaning loudly altogether. 

Liz writhes, her hands clutching onto his sweatshirt like a lifeline, head tilted back as her hips involuntarily move against his hand, desperate for relief. Noah inserts two fingers, watching with heated gaze for her reaction as he pumps in and out, long and slow, short and fast. Pushes deeper, crooks his fingers a little. The rough pad of his thumb rubbing her clit in fast circles until her moan grows increasingly loud and she comes hard, shattering into Noah's fingers. 

When it's over, Liz is a panting, limp noodle. She lays there, properly spent, smiling contently at the ceiling with heavy, bedroom eyes. Noah hovers above her, kissing her nose with a newfound satisfaction as he watches her trying to even her erratic breaths.

"Whoa." She breathes out. "I guess I should have known those hands weren't made only for kitchen knives." And lazily wraps her arms around his neck. "Jesus, I'm wasted."

His teeth gently nibbling her earlobe, his hand teasing her nipple again. "I'm nowhere near done with you." Fingers trailing down to her warm, still over-sensitive slit again that Liz shudders like a flower. "Not even close."

"I can't--" And Noah freezes, thinking if he's gone too far. "No more foreplay. Fuck me, Noah.  _ Now _ . Please, I want you."

In an uncontrolled frenzy, Noah pulls away from her, removes his sweatshirt while Liz assists with the buttons of his shirt. He works on his belt, freeing his member from the tight confines of his jeans and pulls her panties over her knees. Not bothering with the rest of her dress.

They kiss again as he repositions himself above her. Liz's hand reaches down to grab him, guides the head toward her entrance, her legs once again settling around his waist. 

In his head, Noah mentally prepares himself, counts to five, then slides his girth into her. The two groan in unison at the joining.

"Jesus fuck." Noah's head flops forward, jaw clenching. He is inside her, and it feels a dizzying kind of spectacular. "Fuck, Liz, you feel so good."

Below him, a crackling gasp escapes her lips, her mouth drops into a perfect circle as her head falls back to the bed and looking oh so beautiful. Noah begins to rock his hips into her, the strands of his brown hair brushing against her damp forehead, the parts of his brain that enable him to think slowly shut down. His hand wanders to touch every part of her body.

Everything is on fire. Everything feels so fucking good.

"Look at me." She does, through lidded eyes, lashes heavy with arousal. "Say my name." Noah never really thought he would be this vocal in bed, but there's just something about Liz that brings this side of him. "Say it, Liz."

"Noah," Liz moans his name, clinging to him like mad, nails raking his back. "Noah, shit. Faster."

Noah wordlessly obliges, liking the way she thrashes underneath him. Her breaths coming faster, higher so he moves even faster, pounding into her with reckless abandon just to show her how much strength he has. He finds himself growling rather animalistic against her skin, biting her shoulder. Feeling himself drawing closer and closer to the edge. He isn't going to last any longer.

He puts a hand between them to rub her clit and Liz's eyes roll back.

_ "Ooohh,  _ god. N-noah!” she cries out, her words quickly morphed into a desperate wail. "Don't stop, don't stop, oh, please!"

Liz is a blubbering mess, screaming against the pillow. It is too much. The combination of his cock fucking her mercilessly and the friction his fingers provided on her sensitive spot is enough to make the girl convulse pathetically on the bed. 

When she comes, he follows not long after. Going rigid and groaning gutturally in her ear, emptying himself inside her.

When the ripples have passed, Noah collapses on top of her. Both panting and sweating from… whatever is it that just happened between them. Liz cradles him against her breasts, peppering tired kisses to his hair that is now sticking out wildly in every direction, locking him in her embrace, their left hands intertwining.

They stay like that for a few minutes, in a very much comfortable silence since she first set her foot here before Noah rolls to the side on the bed.

"Holy shit, we just had sex," he says when he's regained the power to speak again.

Liz chuckles and turns to face his side, sticking one of her legs between his while he pulls the covers over their forms. "Yep. Though, honestly, I never would have thought we'd end up having sex when I came here tonight."

"Liz, I didn't even know you'd be coming over. I can safely say tonight has been one hell of a surprise after another."

She doesn't say anything. At least not for a while.

"I hope you know I meant every word that I say to you," she says kindly. "You're not the villain in the story, but neither you are the hero. You are human, with your flaws and all, and I love you despite all of it."

"Except you. You are an angel, Liz."

"Noah, I basically turned down Connor's marriage proposal, broke up with him and went straight into your arms in a matter of days." She sighs guiltily. "No, we all just wear our demons differently."

"Maybe. But you said it yourself, we are all just humans with our flaws and all. But you," Noah turns and cups her cheeks in his hands. "you will always be an angel in my book. You saved me, Liz. When the whole world raised their torches and forks on me, you freaking saved me where you could have fed me to the mob. You're the reason why I'm still here today and I love you for it, you hear me?” He pulls her into his arms when a tear starts to fall from her eye. 

“I’m so in love with you, Elizabeth Mortimer. Always have and always will.” He kisses her cheek. “You’re the kindest, most beautiful, the brightest human being I’ve ever known. I’m the luckiest person to have you be in love with me and if you're up for it, I want to build a world around you." He adds, "Instant noodles included."

Liz laughs, still teary-eyed, shoves him playfully on the shoulder, feigning a glare. "You jerk. Always have the flair to ruin a moment."

Noah chuckles. "Technically, you love instant noodles, so it's only right, don't you think?" She shoves him again. "And I'm your jerk now."

"My jerk." Yet she says it the same way someone says 'my love'. "I love you too, Noah Marshall. And I want to build that world together with you."

Noah smiles. Because he loves her and because for the first time in forever, his life makes fucking sense. 

Yes, he doesn't know whether their relationship will last or will it crash and burn in the future, but at this exact moment, he's happy and it seems that she does too. And that is all that matters now.

And if there is one thing that he's sure of is that he knows that he doesn't ever want to let this go. Not in a million years.


End file.
